Lets Remember, Mermory Pretty Cure
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Una tsundere con pintas de gangster, una moe con gran hiperactvidad y un pájaro de plumaje verde no parecen nunca lo mejor para salvar al mundo de la pérdidas de sus memorias. Lucy y Alisson tendrán que unirse a Crona para salvar las memorias del mundo del ambicioso rey Erase. Amor, amistad, aventuras y humor naceran creando bonitos recuerdos. Lets Remember Memory Pretty Cure


Era un lugar enorme, una catedral gótica llevada a su máxima expresión, de paredes blancas de mármol con vidrieras de colores entre sus muros separadas por altos pilares de fuste liso. Sus naves laterales estaban llenas de estanterías las cuales tenían bien ordenados sus libros. En la nave central, en el lugar donde normalmente se ubicaría el altar había un trono de cristal sobre el cual había una mujer encapuchada, una niña con una jaula de esmeralda entre sus manos, dentro de la cual reposaba un pájaro del mismo color, brillante como la luz. Tras ella había un pequeño libro de tapa gruesa azul con filigranas en violeta formando pequeñas flores, estaba abierto sobre el podio y poco a poco, las letras llamaba sus amarillentas hojas como si una mano invisible escribiera en él. Siendo custodiado por dos soldados gemelos, el mayor llamado Fate vestía una armadura de oro blanco, sus cabellos eran grisáceos y largos, sus ojos eran dos orbes de oro, y su rostro era agudo, con una mueca seria. El menor vestía una armadura de plata, sus cabellos blancos eran más cortos que los de su hermano y estaban completamente despeinados, ojos dordados en un rostro redondeado y afable, su nombre era Destiny.

Aquella gran biblioteca catedral estaba en completo silencio a excepción del murmullo de las hojas de los grandes volúmenes al ser pasadas, si, todo era paz en aquel lugar y a ella, la reina de la gran biblitoeca, la dama de oro, Madamme Mnemes, adoraba esa paz, lástima que esta se fuera a ver truncada. Un grito resonó entre las columnas de estanterías y se escucharon unos pasitos rápidos acercarse por la dura piedra del suelo.

-Es horrible kiko, es horrible kiko -por la nave izquierda apareció lo que parecía un conejo blanco, de largas orejas, atabiado con un hábito marrón- mi reina, mi reina.

-¿que pasa, Kikle?-preguntó la niña con una voz dulce.

-Es horribe kiko, venga rápido kikó, han empezado a desaparecer hojas de los libros kikó.-la muchacha se levantó con rapidez de su trono dejando a un lado la jaula con el pájaro que no cantaba marchando cual Alicia en pos del conejo blanco, seguida por sus dos guerreros.- no es solo en un libro, sino en todos, están robando los recuerdos. Kikó.

La muchacha llegó a la mesa donde había reunidas varias de las criaturas que habitaban la Gran Biblioteca, todas ataviadas con el mismo hábito. Se retiró la capucha para ver mejor las hojas de aquel libro dejando salir su largo cabello castaño recogido en largas trenzas y ver sus ojos dispares, el izquierdo violeta y el derecho azul zafiro, los cuales se encogieron con horror al comprobar como las letras que cubrían las hojas se borraban, aquello no era bueno.

-Esto es malo -habló Destiny mirando el libro por encima del hombro de la monarca.-las memorias están desapareciendo.

-Si estó sigue así, el mundo se quedará sin memorias -proclamó Fate mirando otro de los libros al cual le ocurría lo mismo, sus páginas se borraban. -debemos hacer algo su magestad.

Fue terminar de decir eso Fate cuando un canto se dejó oír por la biblioteca, un canto dulce que hizo sonreír a la reina que palpó sus pendientes, un par de llaves doradas, una con filigrana azul y otra con filigrana morada. La hora había llegado.

**Memoria 1: Encuentro entre el tiempo y el espacio. **

-Fly high tusbasa de , tegara de kiseki, kokoega nega mirai, no sou Quartet.-cantaba entre murmullos una joven tirada en la azotea del edificio mirando al cielo, a un lado de su cabeza estaba el mp3 negro al que iban unidos unos grandes auriculares que le cubrían por completo las orejas. Estaba aburrida, muy aburrida.

-¡Lucifenia Michaelis!-gritó alguien con voz fuerte haciéndole inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de pelo castaño recogido en un moño bien peinado, gafas de montura fina cuadrada sostenidas con cuentas negras haciendo sus ojos verdes más grandes de lo que en verdad eran, vestida con una falda lisa negra, y una camisa blanca, altos tacones que la más joven juraría que le destrozarían los pies al final del día.

-Buenas tardes señorita Miles -dijo la chica sin quitarse los cascos, mirando a la mujer que la miraba a ella con ira en la cara.

-¿me puede explicar por qué está aquí en vez de en clase?-inquirió la mujer furibunda.

-El profesor García me ha invitado gentilmente a abandonar su clase tras hacer un comentario que él considera mmm, ¿cómo lo dijo? Ah, si, una visión pronazi de la historia alemana.

-Debería usted haber ido al aula de castigo entonces, ¿y cómo que pronazi?, ¿que dijo usted?

-Estaba cerrada señorita -paró el Ipod y se incorporó limpiándose los pantalones y las mangas de la chaqueta del uniforme- además mi comentario solo fue decirle que la sociedad de naciones era inútil en esa época y que Hitler fue inteligente al aprovechase de ello. -al ver que la mujer se le quedaba mirando enarcó una ceja- ¿pasa algo?

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirle que no se vista con el uniforme masculino?-bufó- es usted increíble.

-Algún día traeré el uniforme femenino -se escuchó entonces unas campanas que marcaban el final de día escolar- pero no hoy, déjelo pasar por ser el primer día -comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la azotea dejando atrás a la mujer, con las manos metidas dentro del uniforme del pantalón- que tenga buena tarde señorita Miles.

Aquella muchacha era Lucifenia Michaelis, Lucy para los amigos que tenía, alumna de segundo curso del instituto Sain Michael, era una chica de cabellos cortos castaños con flequillo hacia la izquierda y ojos marrones, su cuerpo estaba bien formado y era un poco ancho por el deporte que practicaba. No era una mala alumna, es más, de su itinerario de letras puras, tenía la fama de sacar unas de las mejores notas, sobretodo en historia, pero era famosa por discutir con sus profesores acerca del temario, además de por no aparecer nunca con el uniforme femenino, no había clase en la que no recibiera una regañina ya fuera por una cosa o por otra. No era una persona muy sociable, apenas tenía personas a las que pudiera llamar verdaderos amigos, pero con los que tenía se bastaba, para ella la mejor forma de pasar la tarde era leyendo mientras escuchaba música.

Caminó hasta las taquillas del instituto recogiendo su cartera y un estuche donde guardaba su estoque para la práctica de esgrima que tenía tras las clases, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del revuelo que había montado a la salida.

-¿se puede saber que pasa? -preguntó a un chico que pasaba por su lado.

-Amber está despellejando a la nueva. -fue la respuesta antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba la multitud, por su parte Lucifenia suspiró con cansancio.

Amber LaCabriole era la princesita del instituto, siendo la hija del director, era prácticamente una figura intocable y usaba ese poder para amedrentar a varios alumnos, sobretodo a las chicas a las que podía sacar algun defecto, ella por su parte tenía los cabellos rubios y los ojos azules, lo que reforzaba su imagen de princesa de cuento. Ella y Lucy habían tenido sus más y sus menos, sobretodo porque con los que se solía meter amber eran los amigos de Lucy, y otra cosa no, pero que se metieran con sus amigos no era algo que Lucy fuera a permitir.

-No te creas que por tu aspecto vas a inspirar pena -se oía la voz de Amber desde el centro del círculo- en este lugar mando yo, y tendrás que acatar mis órdenes.

-será pedante -suspiró Lucy empezado a hacerse hueco para llegar al centro del círculo para evitar que el espectáculo continuase.

-¿y si no me da la gana? -escuchó una dulce voz que supuso de la chica nueva, tenía agallas al plantarle cara a la hija del director- a mi tú no me mandas.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -gruñó Amber alzando la mano para golpear a la muchacha nueva, sin embargo no llegó a bajarla.

-Deberías reconsiderar el usar la violencia-habló Lucy habiendo tomado su mano por la muñeca.-ni ser hija del director te salvará de la expulsión si golpeas a alguien.

-Lucifenia... -se sacudió la mano para romper el contacto con la morena.- tsk, me largo. -se giró a ver a la nueva- esto no quedará así, te vas a enterar.

Al ver que el espectáculo llegaba a su fin la gente empezó a dispersarse, Lucy fue a hacer lo mismo, pero se encontró con que alguien le agarraba la manga del uniforme, al mirar de quien se trataba su mente se quedó durante unos momentos en blanco, la chica que había ante ella si que parecía sacada de un libro de cuentos para representar a la princesa encerrada en la torre, era una chica de aspecto frágil, rubia de cabellos muy largos y ondulados, rostro redondeado y pálido en el cual se exhibía unos ojos azules cielo primaveral que mostraban determinación y agradecimiento.

-Esto...yo, quería agradecerte -dijo la chica con una sonrisa dulce.-todo el mundo estaba mirando y nadie se metió a ayudarme.

-Si esperas ayuda en este lugar contra Amber, esperas demasiado de la gente, nadie quiere acabar en su punto de mira-dijo restándole importancia a su acción.

-¿entonces por qué tú te has metido? -preguntó y la respuesta de la morena vino dada junto con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Porque no soporto la tiranía que ejerce en este lugar. Por cierto, me llamo Lucifenia -dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella para que la estrechara.

-Alisson, pero puedes llamarme Ali -se presentó la chica de cabellos rubios tomando la mano que le era ofrecida.

Fue como si el tiempo se parara y el espacio en el que estaban dejara de existir al mirarse a los ojos, una corriente eléctrica les recorrió a ambas con el contacto, como si sus almas se reconocieran, una sensación tan extraña como terrorífica a la par que cálida. Ninguna supo cuanto tiempo pasaron unidas por la mano al menos, pero si les preguntaras a alguna el por qué soltaron sus manos ambas te responderían que fue al oír un grito de ayuda procedente de una de las partes del recinto.

-¿esto ha sido...

-Alguien estaba gritando por ayuda -completó Alisson antes de salir corriendo en dirección al gimnasio, que era donde se había oído el grito de ayuda.

-Espera, ¡Alisson! La madre que la...-se quejó antes de salir corriendo tras ella, el instinto le decía que no la dejara sola.

Cuando la rubia llegó al gimnasio descubrió las puertas abiertas y una de las ventanas rotas, al entrar vió a todo el equipo de baloncesto comportándose de manera extraña, se movían muy lento y su piel se había vuelto negruzca, pero sin duda lo que más asustó a la chica fueron sus ojos vacíos, parecían zombies sacados de una película de terror barata, todos dirigiéndose hacia una de las esquinas del recinto. Siguiendo con la mirada se dio cuenta de que todos se dirigían a una de las esquinas del gimnasio donde había lo que parecía un pájaro, pero era extrañamente verde, el animalito trataba de volver a alzar el vuelo, pero le era imposible. Sin pensarlo mucho Alisson se lanzó contra los zombies para tomar al pájaro entre sus brazos.

-No te preocupes pequeño, saldremos de aquí -le dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos con gentileza descubriendo que se había roto un ala, seguramente al atravesar la ventana.

-Cuidado -escuchó que murmuró el pájaro, pero era imposible, los animales no hablaban, sin embargo la advertencia le hizo darse la vuelta justo para ver como un par de jugadores se le echaban encima. Gritó cerrando los ojos y protegiendo al animal contra su pecho, sin embargo ningún golpe llegó, lo que si lo hizo fue un grito de guerra.

-¡Tú idiota!-bramó Lucy golpeando con su estuche, donde guardaba su estoque, en la cabeza a los zombies con fuerza para alejarlos de la otra chica- ¿que demonios te pasa para salir así corriendo? -gruño mientras seguía golpeando a los zombies que se acercaban descargando su frustración con ellos.-¿y si llega a ser un asesino qué?

-Lo...lo siento Lucifenia -dijo mientras notaba como una gotita se escurría por su nuca, aquella chica daba miedo enfadada.- pero, aun si fuera un asesino, has venido a por mi, muchas gracias.-dijo con una leve sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la otra y apartar la mirada.

-Tsk, solo es porque tenía curiosidad, no te creas tanto.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo una voz masculina haciendo que las dos chicas miraran hacia la puerta del gimnasio donde había un hombre vestido como un noble inglés de mediados de siglo XVIII -mis zombies no han sido útiles para capturar a ese pajarraco.

-¿quien eres tu? -preguntó Lucy sacando su estoque y apuntando con él al hombre, tras ella Alisson apretó más al pájaro contra ella. -¿que demonios les has hecho a nuestro compañeros?

-Jaja, como si te fuera decir mi nombre, en cuanto que les he hecho a tus compañeros, no importa, se una chica buena, baja el estoque y entregadme al pajarito.

-De...devuelve las memorias Lord Noryb- dijo una voz aguda, la misma que Alisson había oído advirtiéndole.

-El pájaro...-empezó Lucifenia sin creérselo mirando al animal entre las manos de la rubia

-Ha hablado-casi gritó Alisson igual de estupefacta.

-Tan impertinente como siempre Crona, pero no te preocupes, tu impertinencia no va a durar mucho más, me encargaré de que nadie vuelva a oir tu canto -dijo el hombre y entonces alzó una mano al cielo- uníos _Deletes_

Un humo negro salió del cuerpo de los jugadores uniéndose en lo que parecía una gran bola negra en uno de cuyos lados se formaba un corazón roto y que al final tomó forma de lo que parecía un lobo sobre dos patas en cuyo pecho estaba el corazón roto.

-¿que demonios pasa?-inquirió Lucifenia apretando los dientes.

-Lucy, corramos.

-No servirá correr-habló el pájaro serio-hay que luchar.

-¿cómo demonios quieres que luchemos contra esa cosa?-medio gritó Lucifenia al pájaro, ya importándole un pimiento si el animal hablaba, ahora lo que le importaba era el hecho de que tenía a un extraño lobo negro frente a ella que no parecía muy amistoso.

-¡Lucy!-gritó esta vez Alisson cuando el lobo se lanzaba a por ellas, la chica apenas tuvo tiempo de desviar una de las garras con su estoque antes de que la otra impactara contra ella lanzándola contra Alisson, saliendo ambas disparadas contra la pared.

-Maldito hijo de...-gimió Lucy sobándose la cabeza, a su lado su estoque estaba completamente roto, no había arma con la que defenderse.

-Creo que tu suerte se acaba aquí Crona, di adiós a tus amiguitas- se burló Noryb

-No cantes victoria tan pronto. -habló el pájaro a la par que el lobo lanzaba su ataque, sin emabargo sus garras chocaron contra lo que parecía un campo de energía verde y amarillo que había surgido cuando el pájaro había extendido las alas. De sus patas calleron unas llaves doradas una con filigrana morada y otra con filigrana azul, Alisson y Lucy las miraron sin saber que hacer.-Vosotras, tomad esas llaves, rápido, tomadlas y tomaos de las manos y gritad "Pretty cure, lets remember", dáos prisa -dijo al ver como la barrera empezaba a romperse ante los insistentes golpes del delete.

Alisson y Lucy se miraron unos instantes sin saber si fiarse mucho, pero bien mirado, creer a ese pájaro parlante podría ser la única opción que tenían de salvarse. Tomaron la llave azulada y morada respectivamente, se dieron la mano y gritaron al cielo con fuerza.

-Pretty Cure, Let's remember -Sus manos se movieron solas hacia el pecho de la otra insertando la llave en donde debiera estar el corazón girándola como si abrieran una cerradura.

Finos hilos de tinta salieron de sus pechos envolviendo con gentileza sus cuerpos cerraron los ojos sin soltarse de las manos, acercándose la una a la otra lo más posible, la mano libre de Lucy se posó en la cadera de Alisson, mientras que la de esta se posó en su hombro, giraron un par de vueltas y cuando estas manos se soltaron ambas estaban vestidas de una manera diferente, de sus pechos volvieron a surgir las llaves que se prendieron a su cintura, cuando el brillo de la tinta pudieron ver sus ropas.

Lucy vestía una camisa blanca larga sobre la cual llevaba un chaleco morado con botones dorados, en sus brazos había un par de cintas del mismo color, un corsé marrón lo unía a una falda de volantes lila brillante de cuya parte trasera salían un par de cintas, sus piernas estaba cubiertas por unas botas moradas hasta media pierna de las que sobresalían un poco de medias negras, a su cuello llevaba atado una gargantilla azul con una joya morada en el centro, su cabello castaño había crecido de manera considerable y estaba peinado en una coleta lateral. De su pecho surgió una luz dorada que tomó en sus manos antes de golpearla contra su cintura haciendo que esta se solidificara en un reloj de bolsillo de oro con brocados en su tapa principal.

-El reloj de oro que marca el paso de la memoria, ¡Cure Time! -gritó Lucy

A su lado Alisson vestía la misma camisa blanca, solo que sus cintas de los brazos eran de azul cielo, su chaleco era azul marino con botones dorados, unidos a la falda apaisada azul cielo con bordes dorados por un corsé marrón de cuya parte trasera salía una larga capa azulada casi transparente y dorada, unas medias blancas hasta medio muslo junto con unas botas altas azules terminaban su conjunto, su cabello rubio ahora se encontraba recogido en dos coletas y en su cuello había un collar violeta con una joya azul en el centro. De su pecho, al igual que con su compañera una mota de luz, que acabó en su falda como una brújula colgante dorada.

-La brújula de oro que marca el lugar de la memoria, Cure Space

Volvieron a tomarse de las manos mirándose a los ojos, con una leve sonrisa antes de mirar al frente, soltándose las manos para ponerse en pose de batalla.

-¡Memory pretty cure!-dijeron ambas a la vez

-¿Que acaba de pasar? -se preguntó mentalmente Alisson con una sonrisita nerviosa asomando en su rostro.

-Dios mio, mátame -fue por su parte el pensamiento de Lucy al verse en tal situación.

Sin embargo no tuvieron tiempo para pensar mucho más cuando la barrera de Crona se rompió mandando al pobre pajarito contra la pared. Las dos nuevas pretty cure apenas si tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar para evitar el ataque del delete saltando hacia atrás con gracia para esquivar el golpe.

-Te...tenéis que luchar -Pidió Crona tratando de incorporarse- vamos pretty cure.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a acabar con esto? -inquirió Alisson mirando al animal aullar volviendose más grande.

-No lo sé, pero odio perder peleas -murmuró Time haciendo crujir sus nudillos-Acabemos con esto Space.

-¡Ataca Delete!-ordenó el noble inglés haciendo que la bestia se lanzase a por las pretty cure, sin embargo esta vez ellas no retrocedieron.

En carrera ambas fueron a por el animal, Alisson adelantó a Lucy y golpeó con sus piernas al animal en el rostro lanzándole hacia atrás a la par que ella daba una voltereta en el aire dejando espacio a Time para ejecutar su ataque, una lluvia de puñetazos al estómago del delete que acabó mandándole fuera del gimnasio, rompiendo la pared. La morena se miró el puño, alucinada ante tanto poder.

-¡Ya está!-celebró Space sonriendo y alzando su puño con alegría.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro -habló Noryb y ambas pretty cure pudieron ver como de la arena del patio el delete volvía a levantarse y rugía de nuevo al aire, completamente enfadado.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Y ahora que hacemos!? -gimió Alisson

-Teneís que sacar vuestro poderes CroCro -habló Crona tras ellas- creed en el poder que tenéis y sucederá un milagro. Tomaos de la mano CroCro.

Ellas se miraron no muy convencidas, sobretodo por si acaso tenían que volver a hacer alguna pose extraña como la que habían hecho hacía unos instantes como si fueran los nuevos power rangers. La corriente eléctrica volvió, pero esta vez dirrigida a su pecho que empezó a brillar.

-Rosa conservada en el tiempo...-dijo Space metiendo la mano dentro de la luz de Time y sacando un estoque azulado de su pecho.

-Traenos la esperanza guardada en la memoria del espacio -culminó Time haciendo lo mismo que ella, salvo que el estoque que sacó era de color azul

Ambas apuntaron hacia el animal que venía rugiendo salvajemente, con sus espadas hicieron un círculo que unía ambos colores, de cuyo punto de unión surgió la punta de una espada que oscilaba entre el cristal y el metal

-Pretty cure, Memory Sword– gritaron las dos empujando sus estoques hacia los círculos que habían creado impulsando la espada hacia el monstruo, atravesándolo por el pecho, haciendo que se desvaneciera en un destello de luz la cual hizo desmayar a los jugadores de baloncesto que hasta ese momento habían estado quietos.

Al ver el destino de la bestia ambas apuntaron con sus estoques a Lord Noryb que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Esto no quedará así. -dijo golpeando con su bastón en el suelo.

-¡Espera! -bramó Time antes de correr contra él estoque en alto, sin embargo antes de que le rozara su estoque, la figura del hombre se desvaneció en humo, era como si nunca hubiera estado ahí-desgraciado -masculló entre dientes apretando la empuñadura de su estoque.

-Crona -escuchó llamar a su compañera y la vio agachándose junto al pájaro y tomarlo en su regazo preocupada por que el animal verdoso no respondía.

-Ese pájaro va a tener que explicar muchas cosas -pensó mientras veía como en su mano, su estoque azul se convertía en una llave dorada con filigrana celeste.


End file.
